


Tight

by BellyAcher



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Masturbation, Leather, M/M, Praise, Skin tight clothing, sorta?, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: Dedusmuln helps Wayne out
Relationships: Wayne/Dedusmuln (Hylics)
Kudos: 32





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short ahhh

“Wayne..” Dedusmuln was squeezing the bulge in Wayne’s tight leather body suit. “You’re so cute..” He whispered shyly, the other hand sliding up the side of Wayne’s body. 

Wayne gasped, the sensation of a hand on his skin through the skin tight material made him shiver. He jerked his hips up into Dedus’s hand, biting his lip and whining. 

Dedus kept rubbing him, gently squeezing his erection and using his other hand to rub his chest and stomach. He trailed the hand on his chest down to his inner thigh, spreading Wayne’s legs apart. 

Wayne grunted, feeling more exposed. He bit his lip harder and let out a strained gasp. He was shaking now, his hips thrusting aimlessly upwards. He covered his eyes with his forearm and kept his frantic movements going, needing more stimulation. 

“Oh fuck- Please, please..” Wayne practically sobbed, huffing. “Please, more, please.. I need to cum so bad..” 

“Oh god Wayne.. you’re so good..” Dedus continued his motions, rubbing Wayne’s cock harder and faster. 

“Oh f-fuck yes.. just like th-that.. just a little more..” Wayne’s breaths were becoming faster and his whines more desperate. 

“You like that?” Dedus asked, smiling behind his horns. 

“Yes- yes, yes..” Wayne tilted his head back, drool running down his chin. “God- I’m close..”

“That’s it, good job..” Dedus kept going, picking up the pace once more. 

“God, Dedus- Dedusmuln.. I’m, mmh-  
gonna- cum.. Dedusmuln..” Wayne’s trembling only increased as he felt himself reach his limit. 

“Yes, yes.. Good job, Wayne..” Dedusmuln continued praising him. 

Wayne tensed up and groaned loud as his orgasm hit him, his body curling inward before he spread his limbs out and practically screamed as he reached the peak, his cock twitching in his suit as he came. Dedusmuln rubbed him through it, only stopping when Wayne’s noises sounded like he was getting overstimulated. 

“Good boy..” Dedus whispered to him, kissing his forehead gently. 

Wayne panted, his body shaking from his orgasm. He looked at Dedusmuln with a lopsided smile, his eyes half lidded and his mouth wide open as he tried to catch his breath. Dedusmuln kissed him again on the lips. 

“Shit.. That was so good.” Wayne sighed, letting out a soft chuckle as he tilted his head back and Dedusmuln was immediately pressing soft kisses to his jaw and neck. 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have taken your suit off?”

“Maybe next time.. For now, let’s get cleaned up. I can help you out with that in the tub.” Wayne smirked at Dedusmuln’s straining erection in his pants. 

“Ah.. Let’s n-not waste time then!” Dedusmuln excitedly got up and helped Wayne stand, taking him to get a bath.


End file.
